A Missing Child
by Wiggle34
Summary: A story about a missing child, involves several of the CSI team and some of the Bones team will make an apperance. this was in the cross over section. IS OC as well at times
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is my first CSI and Bones story and it is a cross over too. Please feel free to leave feeback. I do hope you all enjoy it :)**_

* * *

><p>It was a busy Friday night for the night shift team. Sara had just come back after having a few days off while Gil was visiting.<p>

Greg and Sara were working a case together, Greg was processing one of the victims a child, while Sara was working with the other deceased an adult, both bodies are already decomposed, so making ID on them is not going to be easy.

David takes the bodies back to the lab while Greg and Sarah process the rest of the scene.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Greg and Sarah are running the DNA results through the data base to see if there is any matches on file, when alarms sound off on the computer.<p>

"What is going on here, Sara why is the screen flashing up High Security FBI only access." Greg asks Sara, he turns to Sara to ask her another question

"Hold on Greg." She replies while typing in a few things on the computer, but all it will give her is a case number as she reads the number off in her head, she goes pale.

"Sara you ok?" she places her hand up to stop Greg from talking she pulls her phone out and dials a number she wished she wasn't dialling, she walks out of the room.

"Booth"

"Booth, its Sara."

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Booth you need to do three things for me."

"And what are those three things?"

"Get Gill back from where ever your lot have sent him, two get case file SSG 23989 MCF and third came to Vegas as soon as you can with that case file and bring Temperance with you."

"Sara you know, I can't just pull that file out when ever and bring it to you."

"I know that Booth but I got this case last night and we just ran the DNA profiles through the system and its flagged this case, on the sample we have here from the child DB, of cause due to the nature of the case and who is involved it's all on lock down without your access code and I only want the best dealing with this Booth, that means you and your team. Hold on Booth." Sara says to him just before entering the morgue.

"Hey Doc you need to stop working on both the bodies that David brought in related to Greg and I's case it's a FBI flagged only case, Greg has a box in the lab for any results you might already have they to go in it, and anything else you thinking of running needs to be stopped, noted and filed in the box till the agent assigned to the case gets here."

"Ok then Sara, can I ask why?" Sara shakes her head at him, before resuming her conversation.

"Sorry Booth just had to get Doc to stop doing his autopsies, and please get Gil back asap." She replies while exiting the morgue. Leaving Doc wandering what is going on.

"Sara you know the team hate working out of any other lab than their own."

"Well they can have use of the number two lab, just please Booth get here ASAP, plus if you tell Temperance that is me she'll want to be here to help and don't worry I'll have the crime scene on lock down for you." She says to him

"Ok Sara I will be on my way with Bones, and I will track down were Gil is and get him home for this. I'll ring once I'm on my way to let you know of our arrival time." He replies before they hang up. Sara has arrived back in the lab where Greg is.

"Greg everything related to this case needs to be put in to a box marked and sealed right now any tests that are running let them finish and put all the samples and results in the box, any tests waiting to be process need to be taken out of the line and put in this box."

"Why?" Jim walks past and Sara sees his reflection

"Just do it please Greg and don't let anyone touch anything without me knowing about it. The FBI agent assigned to this case is on his way." She replies as she walks out of the room to catch up to Jim.

"Jim, I need you to lock down my crime scene its now became an FBI scene." She says to him once she has caught up to him.

"Just great." he matters

"Jim it's a high security case, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan will be arriving later today to take over the case. Everything we have has to go in lock down till they get here."

"Ok fine I'll get officers over there now to make sure nothing happens. Sara is everything alright?" Jim asks noticing how pale she has gotten.

"Yes and no, you'll find out more later." She replies before turning and heading to the locker room to try and compose herself.

_Why now? Why after fourteen years have we may be found her? Or some link to her. Don't get your hopes up Sara, it could be a false alarm on our system._

She sits there her elbows on her legs, and he head in her hands


	2. Chapter 2

She has no idea how she got home, but she is at home, laying on her and Gil's bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow, and a small blanket in her hands. She looks at the alarm clock beside the bed and notices the time.

_When did I fall asleep? I've got to get up shower change and then head to the lab soon, Booth and Brennan will be arriving there soon as well._

Sara gets herself out of bed she showers, gets changed then has a coffee and tries to get some toast which sadly does not stay down, as she rushes to the kitchen sink to bring it straight back up.

**Two hours** later she is at the lab when she is summoned to the front desk.

"Sara I thought you went by Grissom?" says Booth when he sees her

"Not at work I don't" she replies as all three of them say hello and give each other a hug.

"So where is everything?"

"First off we take Brennan to the morgue so she can get started then I'll give you what we have, and take you to the crime scene."

"Sara you know you can't step foot in there now, not till we know for sure?"

"I know, I know."

The three walk to the morgue, the lab in a hive of activity, with other cases pending results.

"Doc, I'll like to introduce you to Special Agent Seeley Booth, and Dr Temperance Brennan."

"So nice to have you both here, and you Dr Brennan it is an honour, the bodies are this way."

"Sara stay there." Booth says to her, she rolls her eyes and lifts her head as if to say like I don't already know that. Doc looks at between the three wondering what is going on. He goes and opens the two doors that have the corpses stored in.

"Sara what is going on?" Sara ignores the Docs question.

"Sara when is Dr Grissom due to land?" asks Bones as she looks over the remains

"He hates you calling him that, um soon I think. To be honest I have no idea, Booth was sorting it out."

"Dr Brennan if you like I do have a spare table you can place the remains on and you are welcome to use any of my equipment."

"Thank you Doctor Robbins."

"Our queues to leave now if you find anything Bones ring me." Booth replies as he walks out of the morgue with Sara in tow.

* * *

><p>The walk into the room where Greg had stored the evidence and then head to the layout room where Jim meets up with them. They say their hellos and introductions.<p>

"Jim can you take Booth..." Sara is unable to finish the sentence when Grissom enters the room.

"Sara is it true, that she's been found?" He looks at Sara and can tell she is struggling with this. She takes a breath before speaking

"Greg and I had a crime scene we ran the DNA through our data base and it came up with a match to her." She says as tears start to fall down her face. Grissom can't help himself and he goes over to her and pulls her into him holding her.

"Agent Booth how long have you been here?" Gil asks

"About an hour, Bones is in the morgue looking at the remains now and I was about to head out to the scene to have a look around."

"Ok Sidle what is going on in here, and why have you called the FBI here for a simple open and shit case?" Conrad says as he walks into the layout room. Booth watches the reactions of the three in the room, _Ok those three do not like this person._

"The DNA from one of the remains hit back to a High Security FBI case." She replies to Ecklie

"Don't pull shit with me Sidle."

"Conrad." Gil says to him

"Gil you no longer work here you shouldn't even be in the lab."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI, my partner Bones Dr Temperance Brennan is in the morgue and you are?"

"Conrad Ecklie Lab supervisor." They steer at each other. _Ok this guy thinks he's all that does he? High and mighty wait till he meets Bones see how he reacts to her._

"Sara did the right thing in calling me, this case that got flagged is assigned to my office in DC, due to its nature and who is involved, right now I am waiting on Bones to confirm that one of the victim's is that of the person in this file, once that has been confirmed you will be then filled in on what details that you need to know, but until then I can't tell you anything." He replies then holds up a file.

Conrad leaves saying thigns to himself. and the four are left in the layout room going over what evidence had been collected, when Bones enters the layout room while on the phone to the Angela

"Angela I'm just about to send you photos and copies of the x-rays to you, once you get them can you start working on them."

"Bones?" booth says to her once she hangs up her phone pulling out her laptop out of its bag and placing it on the table.

"Booth should they be here listening to this?" she asks, having noticed Gil and Sara are in the room. She introduces herself to Jim. Booth looks at Bones and can tell there is no point in arguing with him over this.

"Ok at this point going by the bone structure, it is a high properly that the smaller of the two bodies is that of Melissa, but until DNA is run again to confirm the first lot is true and correct I can't be sure."

"What else did you find Bones?"

"A number of stabs wounds to the upper torso, the right Ulna and Radius were broken, I'm yet to do an extensive going over of the x-rays Doctor Robbins had already taken. But going by what was visible both victims put up a fight before they were killed."

"So we got a murder as well as a missing person case to deal with."

"Yes it would seem that way Booth." Replies Bones. Bones then gets to work finishing off sending the emails to Angela and one to Cam.

"You guys can use the lab here for anything you need to process, don't worry about Conrad I will deal with him." Gil says to them.

"Jim can you take them to the crime scene I can't go near it." Sara asks him

"Sure thing cookie, and take the rest of shift off I'm sure Catherine will understand."

"Nar I need to work I'll go insane at home." Brass looks at her.

"Don't worry Jim, I'm here, she'll stay in the lab and we can work on some cold cases together." Gil says while his arm is still wrapped around Sara.

"Honestly both of you shouldn't even be here; you both should be at home."

"Jim, as you are well aware this is a long time coming. If she wants to be here, then that is where she should be, home is not going to change anything." Gil says. Booth watches on as the three talk some more. Bones is busy on her laptop.

"_How are you feeling?" he whispers in her ear._

"_Ok just a little tired and hungry"_

"_Ok we will get you something to eat before we go to the crime scene."_

"Ok you two ready to leave?"

"Yes but can we stop and get something to eat before we go to the scene, we've both hungry." Booth asks. Sara smiles at Brennan, and Brennan sees the smile from her, and returns it. Those three head off.

Gil guides Sara to the break room to get her something to drink and eat.

"Have you eaten today honey?"

"No as soon as I do I bring it back up again." She manages to get out before she starts to cry again. Gil grabs the bottle of water and moves over to where Sara is sitting on the couch and wraps his arms around her, she leans into him and cries.

This is how the rest of the night shift team find twenty minutes later at the start of their shift.

"Grissom what are you doing here, I thought the FBI had you off to some unknown location to look at things." Catherine asks when she sees him sitting on the couch, and then she notices Sara in his arms and the soft muffled sobs coming from her.

"Grissom?" She says again.

"I can't say anything just yet Catherine." He replies back to her.

She hands out slips to the rest of the team except Sara, which Gil mouths thanks to Catherine before she leaves Catherine speaks again

"Gil you know you can speak to me about anything don't you?"

"Yes I do Catherine but right now I can't my hands are tied for now."

"Ok" she replies before finally leaving the room and heading off to deal with the never ending pile of paperwork. _I wonder if Gil turning back up and Sara being like that has anything to do with the case Greg said they had to hand over to the FBI, which is on a stickily need to know bases._ Catherine thinks to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok sorry for the delay in giving you guys an update on this story. But I am struggling with some of the Bones side of things so if anyone wants to help me with the bones lingo please feel free to message me.**_

_**Anyway I do hope you enjoy this update I have for you I know it is a long time coming :)**_

* * *

><p>Booth and Bones are now at the scene going over where everything is. Booth has his FBI team in collecting evidence while Bones also takes what she thinks her lab needs back in DC.<p>

Bones goes through the child's room as does Booth, they do find a hair brush and toothbrush in the bathroom, and they bag it and take it back with them to help with ID.

Booth is going through the main bedroom as he pulls things down from one of the shelves a box falls and opens up spilling its contents out over the floor.

"Bones came here." Booth yells out

"What is it Booth." Replies Bones as she enters the room

"I think we have proof here that even if that body is not hers that these people either took her or know who did." Booth says as he moves the items around giving Bones a good view of some of the items including a name tag. They bag the evidence. Then look around some more taking documents that state who they are, which to Booth has him thinking they are false documents. He finds some pictures of the family and he recognises one of them, the face of the person that has always been the prime suspect in the kidnapping. _But how did he get here, how did he manager to cross so many boarders without being picked up? He must have had this plan in force from the moment he knew Sara was pregnant. These will be false Id's for all of them, _he gets to work tearing about the rest of the bedroom, informing the others to tear everything apart open ever book, anything that looks unusually open it rip it apart. He wants everything and anything he can find to link the picture he has found with the documents.

"There is no way this bastard is getting away from us this time." Booth says to himself, not realising that he has said it out aloud and that he has been heard not just by Bones but by a couple of other FBI agents who are helping on the case.

It has been three hours since Booth and Brennan left to go to the crime scene, Sara is trying to concrete on old cold cases but is not having much luck.

"Honey?" Gill says to her, she turns and looks at him tears rolling down her face. He moves over to her and embraces her.

"It's ok to cry honey, let it out." He says to her, trying to stay strong for her even though his heart is also breaking. They both knew that the chance of finding her alive after all this time was slim, but the fact she was here in Vegas as well is hard to take in. _Had they crossed paths at any stage? Had they had to deal with anything that might have involved the family that took her? _So many unanswered questions start going through his mind.

Thirty minutes later Booth and Brennan arrive back. Brennan hands over some more samples that they got from the crime scene to be tested against those that were already at the lab to confirm that the bodies in the morgue are the same ones from the house, and to also confirm that the body of the smaller younger person is who they think it is. Bones also packages up samples to send back to the Jeffersonian for her team to work on them. She knows with this case everything will need to be double if not triple checked, all I's doted all t's crossed. Not just for the family involved but for everyone who has held hope for the last thirteen years that this girl was still alive.

Not long later Bones get the results as she is talking to Booth. Booth is hoping like hell on one hand that it isn't her, but on the other he is hoping it is. So there can be closure for all involved. A missing person case that everyone knew was a kidnapping, no one takes the baby of a high profile person without reason, a baby that was born early, taken the day before being transferred to San Fran. A case he didn't work on as he was still a sniper but it was a case that when he became an FBI Special Agent he was informed of it, a case that the FBI took away from missing persons because of who was involved. Even though his name stayed out of all media articles, the FBI knew who the father was and on agreement with them and the family his name was kept out, he was shown at times as a support person for Sara but only a handful knew how close he was to all of this.

"Sara, Gil is there somewhere we can go and talk where you both can sit down." Asks Booth as they walk to the break room.

"I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but it is her." Booth says to them both knowing he is breaking their hearts with this news

"Noooo." Sarah mangers to scream out which gets the attention of the lab people who are around. A few came to see including Ecklie.

"Ok what the hell is going on in here." He says as he sees a sobbing Sara in Grissom's arms.

"Gil are you going to answer me?" He is ignored, by them both. Gil is trying process what Booth has said and Sara grief at the loss of their child is hitting her hard.

"Booth, are you totally sure it's our daughter?" Gil says to him his voice cracking as he is saying it.

"Yes I'm sure. We ran extra samples on hair that we recovered from the house; we reran the samples that Greg took. So far everything is pointing to that body being that of your missing daughter, Melissa Lilly Sidle-Grissom. The only thing left is to run her DNA against both of you to confirm parental match." Grissom sits there holding Sara for dear life, not sure what to say or do. The ones standing by the door are in shock; Ecklie is not even sure what to make of what he has just heard and is seeing.

"I'm going to go finish going over the bones for you both, to see if I can't find out more of what has happened to her. Samples have been sent to the Jeffersonian to make sure we have everything covered." Bones says quietly to Sara and Gil, before getting up and getting herself a bottle of water from the fridge and heading out of the break room.

"Did he take her?" Sara gets out after about five minutes of silence between the small group. Those at the door still there not sure what to do, Sara, Grissom and Booth are busy with each other that they haven't noticed the small crowd by the door.

"We found a couple of pictures of him with her and a woman, who we are yet to ID. My guys are tearing apart the house to find anything that will help us confirm if he was the one who took her. We do have several DNA profiles that do not match the two bodies we have, I have asked one of your lab techs to run them through their computer system." Sara looks at Booth, he sees her sadness by there is also this relief he sees in her eyes.

"Booth what are you trying to say?"

"He has known about her all this time. But I can't confirm if he took her or has been the one in her daily life, not yet. Once everything has been finished processing and my team have pulled the house apart bit by bit we will know more."

"The bastard would do this wouldn't he, take her then come live where we live just so he has some control." Sara blurts out. Gill pulls her back into his chest; he has been unable to say anything since Booth pretty much confirmed it is their missing daughter the child they only got to spend a few days with before being taken from them in hospital, while Sara slept.

"Caroline said if you need anything she is there for you, she wants to get this person just as much as we do." Gill just nods his head. Caroline and him having gone way back as he has helped her with cases for the FBI regarding bugs


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay yet againin getting a chapter up this time of year is proving ot be very busy plus I have been sick with a Migranie which made doing any writing hard for a good week. Anyway here is an update to my story I will tryand get another chapter up by the end of next week it I find the time. :)**

* * *

><p>The three sit in the break room. Booth watching as the two in front absorbs the information he has just provided them about their little girl.<p>

Elsewhere in the lab day shift are starting there shift and some are going through an old case file trying to solve it. Trying to get their solve rate up so they don't look as hopeless as they feel, when compared to the grave shift team.

**Several hours later back at Gil and Sara's townhouse.**

Gil is in the shower when he breaks down in tears. He knew the chance of ever finding her alive was very slim, but as a parent you never give up the hope of one day finding them alive. She wasn't planned but he loved her from the moment Sara told him. He slides down to the shower floor hsi back rest ing against hte walla s he remembers back tothe day Sara told him about being pregnant.

**_********************Flash Back****************************************_**

_Sara and Gil are sitting down relaxing in Sara's apartment in San Fran. He wraps his arms around her as they lay on the couch enjoying the time together. Sara sitting there wondering how to tell him, then her body takes over and before Gil knows what going on Sara is running to the bathroom and reaching over the toilet bowl, he comes up behind her and pulls her hair away from her face and gentle rubs her back, as she vomits again._

_"Honey you ok?" she doesn't reply but does lean back into his chest, her stomach doing another flip flop and she is wondering if she will ever get to keep any food down or not._

_"Honey do you want me to take you to the doctor?" he asks her and she shakes her head._

_"Honey you're sick something that doesn't often happen to you, please let me take you to the doctor and get you checked over?"_

_"Gil I'm not sick and the doctor can't do anything for me anyway." She says to him as she mangers to stand and leans on the basin before grabbing her toothbrush and brushing her teeth._

_"Honey how do you know that, we haven't even been to the doctor?"_

_"Because I know ok." She snaps at him. Calm down Sara he's worried for you, but how is he going to react to me telling him he's going to be a father? What will he do?_

_He stands there not sure what to do. He's worried this is not the first time she been sick since he got here, he doesn't think she knows he heard her earlier on today being sick._

_"Sara, look at me please?" he so softly says to her. She turns and looks at him. "Honey I'm worried about you, throwing up is something you hardly ever do if at all. It takes a really bad decomb for you to even want to be sick. To go running off like you have done there has to be something wrong. I would like to take you to the doctor to find out what is wrong so I can nurse you back to health over the next few days while I am here." He says to her has his hand gentle rubs the side of her face, she leans in to his touch, closers her eyes and takes some depth breaths._

_"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." She quickly burps out to him, before turning around and looking down at her hands that are yet again resting on the hand basin._

_He stands there repeating over and over in his head what she has just said to him._

_"Did I hear you correctly Sara?" he says about five minutes later, she just nods her head. Fear running through her body about whether or not he is going to be happy about this or not._

_"Gil there is a problem though?"_

_"What's that honey?' he says as he moves up behind her and wraps his arms around her pulling her flush against his chest, his hands sit on the lower part of her tummy._

_"Um." she starts to say he hears a hint of fear in just that one word._

_"Whatever it is you can tell me."_

_"It might be yours it might not be?" she says to him her voice cracking as she speaks. "When I went to see the doctor last week my dates put the conception down to around that week you came to my rescue." She says tears now running down her face._

_"Honey its ok, if it is his then we will deal with it, it will never know."_

_"Gil I need to know, I don't want to carry his child not with the things he did to me, but also this is happening all so fast you helped me get away from him and now this. I go back in next week for them to do a chorionic villus sampling, they can do them earlier than amniocentesis, it also means if the results come back as not being yours, then I can get a termination." She says not giving any thought to how he might feel. He says nothing just holds her._

_"Do you want me here when it all gets done?" he asks her a few minutes later._

_"No thanks Gil I've taken up to much of your holiday time as it is."_

_"Sara you needed my help and I was the only one you could trust. I told you when I came and took you away that no matter what I would be there for you if you needed me."_

_"I know but I think I can handle this on my own, it's just that they need a sample of your DNA to match it to the sample they take from me."_

_"No problem we can get that sorted out for you."_

_"Thanks Gil." She says as she turns in his arms and buries her face into his chest, letting her tears fall down her face. I so hope this child isn't that bastards. I so hope it is mine. I'll do anything for her and for this baby. I love her. He thinks to himself._

**_************END OF FLASH BACK***************_**

The sound of smashing is heard and brings Gil out of his trance. He quickly gets out of the shower and wraps his robe around himself, as he goes in search of the source of the sound.

He finds his wife in the kitchen with a broken plate on the floor and her sobbing beside it, he walks up to her and gentle moves her away before, he wraps his arms right around her and brings her to him for comfort as they sit down on the couch in their living room.

"The bastard he said he'd never leave me alone always be haunting me if I even managered to get away and he is right. He took our child, our little girl and thing brings her here and has her under our nose, what for, for fun to show us he is better than us." She angrily says into his chest.

"Let it all out honey."

"Why couldn't he just understand that she wasn't his, why wasn't that piece of paper good enough for him to back off and leave us alone. When I get my hands on him he is going to pay for this." She says as her tears sub side and she drifts off to sleep curled up on Gil's lap.

**Back at the hotel**

Booth and Brennan, are catching up on a few hours' sleep, not use to working at night but both understanding that this is the hour that Sarah and her team work, and they only want to deal with them, since it is who Sara and Gil trust.

Bones you right over there?" Booth asks half groggy from his position on the bed.

"Yes just doing more observations on the x-rays Doc Robbins took. Do you know much about the person responsible for the kidnap?" she asks as she sits there reading while munching on a sandwich at the same time. He gets up and wonders over towards her.

"From what I have been told by other agents and read he is a piece of work, Why is that bones?" he asks her as he places a gentle kiss on her head.

"Well these x-rays that have been take show signs of long term abuse. Same with the adult female she has long term abuse showing injuries as well. The little girl she's by the looks of this broken over half the bones in her body at some stage, some more than once and she has had some of them seen too as well, as the fracture lines, line up far too well for them to have been left to mend on their own." She says as she shows Booth one of the x-rays showing two very clean straight mended breaks on the Tibia and Fibula. He shakes his head as Bones changes to another x-ray and shows him some more images of abuse that both child and other woman had gotten over time.

"Bones we can't let them see these, Sara is going to go ape shit if she sees what he has done to their little girl."

"I agree with you Booth, but also they will find out once the report is all done and we present our findings and then find this guy." Their conversation is interrupted by Booths mobile going off and he answers it. Ten minutes later he is off the phone.

"Bones I need to go into the police department and look over some more paperwork that has been found do you want to come and be dropped off at the lab or stay here?" he says as he starts changing.

"I'll come in and then I can do some more work on those bones, and do what I do on the other female body. I don't think they will want me dissecting their daughter into a million pieces just now."

Thirty minutes later they are on their way to the Las Vegas Police department to met up with Brass and go over the information that has been found while Bones goes back to the morgue to go over the second victim.


	5. The interviews start

Gil and Sara are sitting on the couch when Gil's mobile goes off.

"Grissom" Gill responds into the phone.

"Gil its Booth can you and Sara come down to the police station, I need to re interview you both about that day and take those blood samples as well."

"Sure thing Booth, though somewhere in that file there should be a report on a chorionic villus sampling that Sara had done, there should also be a DNA sample for me as well. Were both happy to give fresh samples but that was done and should be in the file as we did fax it to the Agent in charge at the time."

"Ok I will look for that I don't remember seeing it but I will double check. I do think we should do fresh samples then we have all our bases cover and then Caroline can't get grumpy at me for not making sure I have fresh ones."

"No problem when do you want us both down there?"

"When you can get here Gil."

"Ok give us about an hour and we will be there." They say their goodbyes and then hang up.

"Honey you need to wake up." Gil says gentle to Sara as he gives her shoulder a slight nudge.

"MMM" she responds back with still semi asleep.

"Sara, honey we're needed down at the department for interviewing, go have a shower and get some fresh clothes on we need to be there within the hour." He says to her as she starts to move off him.

**BACK AT THE LAB**

Brennan is busy working away on the older female body. She takes different samples to be tested and also to be sent back to her lab. She takes more x-rays. She writes down some of her findings as she goes along. Doc Robbins every so often comes over and asks if there is anything he can get for her or bring to her. A couple of times she gets him to get her things but most of the time she works away at the body.

Gil and Sara arrive at the LVPD an hour after getting off the phone with Booth. They are both taken to Brass's office where Greg was waiting to take the blood samples from them both. He took three tubes from each of them. Two where send to the Jeffersonian, Two to the lab here for testing and two where sent for storage just in case they where needed.

After the blood was taken they were then taken to an interview room.

"Do you guys want your lawyer here?" Brass asks

"We would like to have her here Jim but she would not be able to make it till tomorrow at the easiest."

"Is that so Cherrie?" Caroline says as she enters the room having heard what Grissom says to Jim, and Booth. Grissom and Sara say hello to Caroline before she sits down with them. Booth then introduces her to Jim. Grissom looks at Booth.

"When I called her this morning after talking to you two she made the choice to come out."

"What about you're other cases Caroline?" Gil asks

"It's ok the FBI understand, I am here on FBI business as it is."

Unknown to Sara and Gil at present is that Conrad and the undersheriff are watching on from the observation room.

"Now is there anything either you two want or need before we start?" Jim asks. Gil looks at Sara before responding.

"No thank you Jim."

"I would like to make sure refreshments are brought in in about an hour or so for these two." Caroline says.

"No problem that can be arranged." Jim takes out his mobile and sends a message to someone to organise what Caroline has requested.

"I know you've both been through all this thirteen years ago but we do need to go over all of this again. At any stage you feel you need to stop and take a break just say so. Sara I do understand from what Gil and yourself have told me this going to be hard on you, and that you will have to relive events that you wished you didn't have too so at any time and I mean anytime that this get to much for you cookie you just say so and we will stop this, and I don't care what Special Agent Booth thinks or say." Jim says to her, his voice sounding soft and caring and not the hard man police office that everybody is use too.

"Sara, Gil I will inform you both that the lap supervisor and Las Vegas undersheriff are listening into this interview. They will have no say in what is said in this room, nor will they be able to ask you any questions in this interview. I have also informed them that this is an FBI interview and that everything that is said in this room is to stay within this room unless you say otherwise. Jim Brass is present as he was the contact here for Gill at the start and then for when you moved here Sara. Now let's start with the day Melissa Lilly Sidle-Grissom was taken, Sunday August the 23rd 1998 from Washington Hospital Center." Booth says to them. They both sit there in silence. Gil reaches over and takes Sara's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Sara looks up at the roof, a few tears falling down her face as she then looks back at both Jim and Booth.

"I was asleep in the private room that the hospital had provided us with. Melissa was down in NICU as she had come early."

"How early Sara?"

"Just over seven weeks. The doctors weren't happy for us to leave the hospital but they were ok with transferring us back home to San Francisco the next day which was a Monday. I woke up when they brought in my breakfast which was strange as the other three mornings they had brought Melissa in before breakfast for her to have a feed." She stops and wipes her face. Gil moves and starts to rub her back gentle." I buzzed for the nurse, she came in and I asked why Melissa hadn't been brought in for her morning feed, I remember her saying she would go find out but most likely she hadn't been brought in because she was sleeping and they like to let baby's sleep at night without waking them up, as it helps with them knowing night from day. I ate breakfast then the next thing I know, there is an officer in my room, Gil comes rushing in and I'm being told that she'd been taken by someone claiming to be family and that they would bring her to me but they never did they just walked right out with her and no one noticed." She gets up and starts to pace the interview room.

"They started asking me all these questions and I just went nuts at them. After I told them that I was a CSI for the SFPD and as soon as I told them who Gil was and how he was related to Melissa the officer in charge got the FBI in straight away stating that with high profile people involved required the FBI. God the amount of times I have relived that day over and over and wished for a better outcome each and every time is countless." She says as she keeps on pacing the room.

"The police brought us in some photos of someone arriving then ten minutes later leaving. He had a bag with him and the nurse in NICU told them that it was the person who was in the room and told her he would bring her to me. When I saw the photo I knew who it was, Gil even knew."

"And who was this person Sara?"

"My ex his name was Logan Blackwood. Someone who at first seemed all nice and friendly and that you could trust but over time his real self-came out." She stops again and Booth decides to ask a question.

"Ok Sara I want you to tell me how you and Gilbert Grissom came to know each other?" This makes her smile.

"We first met at a Forensic Conference in San Fran. I was made to attend his lecture which when I first read about it seemed horrible boring but once he started I found the lecture extremely informative. Until that day I thought time lining bug stages on a corpse was not important but afterwards I realised it helped provide time of death, or how long the body had been out in nature, and also at times tell you that the body had been moved, or wrapped up. We chatted after the lecture and I asked him far too many questions he told me. But something about that day was different to all my other lectures I had attended."

"And your Ex-boyfriend Logan Blackwood?"

"Logan and I met at a lecture we both attended I can't remember what it was. He was studying and he came to further his knowledge I think he said. We met before and started going out before I met Gil. We had been together about eight months when I meet Gil and his abuse had already started I had tried to end the relationship but I had made the mistake of moving in with him after six months, until I moved in he showed no signs of being abusive, then it started. Four weeks after I first meet Gil he was called to our lab in San Fran as we needed his help on a case we were working on. The corpse had a lot of bug activity I had done the best I could re collection and identifying the bugs, so after talking to my supervisor Tony he agreed for Gil to come over. That was when Gil first noticed something was not right with me. He had noticed some bruises on me and never said anything. It took me another two months before I told him what had been happening with Logan. As we had been keeping in contact via my work email. I felt I could trust him so I told him how I got the bruises that he had seen. Even though I had grown up with physical abuse and had told myself I would never allow it to happen to me it did." She stops and sits back down making sure her chair is right beside Gils, he places his hand on her hand and they link fingers.

"So how did you manger to leave Logan and become involved with Gil?" asks Booth. He already knows the answers to all the questions he is going to ask but he is hoping that hearing it he might find something that can be of help.

"It was about six months after I first met Gil; we were emailing often and talking. I didn't tell him much about Logan but then one night I was woken by Logan he was yelling at me asking me who this Grissom guys was that I was calling out in my sleep, I told him he was someone I met through work. But he did not believe me over the next few days he never left my side I wasn't allowed to go to work; he beat me and also forced himself on me. I never stopped him as I knew if I did the bashing would be worse. He eventual left and said he would be back in a few hours and I wasn't to leave. An hour after he left I rang Gil on my work phone, he was the only one I could trust, felt I could trust. Before I know it he is at my place and getting me out of there." She stops again as she struggles to keep everything under control as she goes over the events. She doesn't really want to talk about it but knows she has too.

"Gil how long after the phone call were you at her place in San Fran?"

"About forty minutes later." He replies to them

"WOW that was an extremely quick trip from Las Vega's to San Fran Gil?"

"I was already in San Fran, having not been able to get in contact with Sara via phone or email then when I ran the San Fran lab and found out she hadn't been into work and that her boyfriend had called in saying she was sick and wouldn't be in it set alarm bells off for me."

"Why did it set alarm bells off for you Gil?"

"The lady I spoke to said that until the last couple of months Sara had never taken a sick day in three years of working for the SFPD, and after her telling me how she got those bruises I decided to fly out. I had landed that same day and had just picked up my rental car when I got the phone call. I was not too far away from where she lived. She was badly beaten up but she refused to go to hospital for it and no matter how hard I tried she refused. I took her to the hotel that I had made reservations at and I dealt to her injuries the best way I could."

"Eleven weeks later after my first cycle after leaving him was small compared to what I normally had and then my second never came I went to see a doctor and was informed that I was pregnant. They put down the conception of Melissa to around the time I left Logan and got together with Gil, yes I know it seemed like I went form one relationship straight into another but something about him it felt right, felt like well to me at the time that we were meant to be together. We hadn't planned on making love the night we did but it happened. We were so court up in the moment we never used protection and as I had not been into work I hadn't been able to take the pill. Logan did want me on any form of birth control but I hid it at work where he had no idea I had it and was taking it. Anyway I told Gil about a week later and then had the testing done to find out who baby I was carrying. Gil provided his DNA as I didn't want Logan to know that I was pregnant. He had been trying to get me to talk to him and go back but I refused. Gil had helped me get into a good apartment complex close to work where I could get in and out of my vehicle and in and out of the building safely and also know Logan couldn't get in either." There is a break as an office comes in with drinks for everyone.

"Two months later he started to contact me as well, telling me to back off from his girlfriend and to leave her alone now that she was pregnant with his child. Sara sent him a copy of the results stating I was the baby's biological father but it didn't make too much of a difference. When Sara was about six months long he tried to get her while I was there visiting and we were going out for a walk. I told him that if he didn't leave us alone and accept that the lab results stated I was the father of Sara's child that I would lay harassments chargers against him. He told us both and mainly Sara that no matter where she was or what she was doing he would always be there, always be watching her and no matter what I did I would never be able to prove it was him. After that day sometimes Sara would ring worried that she was being watched. Sara had just hit the thirty week mark when she decided to come out to Washington with me as I was involved with a quest lecture and also a witness for the FBI on a high profile case. We had spent two weeks out there when Sara went into early labour and was rushed off to hospital where Melissa was born. Par requiring some oxygen at birth she seemed very healthy for a close to eight week premature baby, but they did require her to stay in till she had gained more weight as she was born at 4lb 2ozs and they wanted her to be at least 6lb before leaving the hospital, in three days she had managered to put on a 4oz in weight, and they were happy to transfer us back to San Fran where Sara could stay with her and also be closer to home for both of us. We had nothing with us for her as we didn't expect her to come so early." Gil says to the room, as Sara silently cries beside him.

Conrad and the undersheriff both stand in stock in the viewing room at what they have heard Gil and Sara telling Jim and the FBI agent.

Jim calls a ten minute break for all of them. Sara then leans over and Gil wraps his arms around her, whispering words of comfort to her. While Caroline asks Booth some more questions. As they are talking Brennan then enters and whispers something to Booth who then looks at Jim and the two get up and leave the room and all three head towards Jim's office to talk about the information Brennan has.


	6. The interview continues

"Gil I can't do this anymore, I can't relive what it was like back then tell them everything that happened it's hurting too much." She says into his chest. As they sit in the room breaking down in front of him the first time she has allowed herself to fall apart with him around, last time she left to do it on her own. This time she is allowing him to witness her breaking, this allowing him to help her get through it.

"Honey I know you don't won't to do this but you have too, we both have to do this so that they can catch him. If we don't do it for them, do it for her so we can catch her killer?" he softly says to her.

Ten minutes later Booth and Jim both re-enter the interview room.

"Gil I can't do this anymore." Sara says as she get sup out of her chair and moves over to the furthest point away from the group. Gil gets up and goes over to her.

"Sara we have to do this. I would prefer not to have to relive the past, even the day she went missing but if it's going to help Agent Booth and Brass catch her killer then I will do it. Surely you can too. I'm here for you like I was last time."

"They going to ask questions, questions I struggled to answer last time, questions I'll always struggle to answer no matter how long ago it was."

"I know dear but we have to do this." He says as he rubs his hand up and down her forearms. The others having heard and witness what is going on in front of them.

"Gil, Sara is it possible for you two to come and sit down over here so we can talk some more. I have a few questions to ask you both. Brennan while doing a more details exam of Melissa found something's that were not mention at the time of her abduction."

"What were those Agent Booth?" Gil asks

"She was found to have a hearing issue Bones called it Otosclerosis," Booth says not getting it right

"Yes Otosclerosis runs through my side of the family my mother has it, and I have it also but I had surgery on mine a several years ago to prevent myself from going deaf. It can strike at any age but often it appears in middle age, why did she have it?" he asks.

"Yes she found her left ear was completely affected by this disease." Booth gives them a few moments to digest this information.

"Now do either of you two know this person?" Jim asks as he places a photo down in front of him. The two look at it.

"No but I have seen him around somewhere, his face looks familiar. Why do you ask us this?" Sara asks after looking at the photo, Gil keeps looking at it something about him seems familiar.

"His DNA was found in the house, and on both victims."

"Jim who is this person. I know him from somewhere, but just can't place him." Gil asks.

"He's has a work card. He free-lances as a security guard for different places in town. We may have talked to him about cases, or seen him in passing while working." Jim replies back with.

"Ok let's get back on track here. Sara do you by chance remember any of the people Logan use to hang out with, people who you may remember because they stood out to you as odd." She sits there thinking, all of them giving her the time she needs to think, to even be able to talk. Having seen witness what happened when they came back in from talking to Bones, Booth can tell she is struggling with all of this. Struggling to relive her past, and if it was him having to do that same thing he is sure he would be just like her. As he doesn't like talking about his father and the things he did to him either.

"When we first were going out, he would always take me to really nice places, he never seemed to work. But he always had money, lots of money. He hung out with a mixture of people from all different areas of life. Everyone seemed to love him and get on with him really well. That was why when he asked me to move in I did. Not long later I had the seminar with Gil, but the abuse had started by then. It didn't take me long to figure out that all these people liked him for one of two reasons he was either supplying them with something or he had something over them. I could never fully figure out what it was as there was nothing at the house we lived in. Though I do remember him bringing home other woman, the one and only time I said something I wore a back hand. So I never mentioned it again. As I told the agent at the time of Melissa's kidnapping, it wouldn't surprise me if he had the contacts to make himself disappear, make both of them disappear for good."

"All we could do after the first couple of weeks were move on and hope and pray that she would be found, but as time went on we both came to the conclusion that she would never be found alive, and her body may never be found at all as well. It put a huge strange on our personal relationship and in the end we both agreed that for the time being we would stay friends. I came back here after three weeks off and went back to work; it was several weeks after that, which our personal relationship ended."

"Gil why did you ask her to stay on here after you brought Sara in for the Holly Gribbs case?"

"Having her close for those few days, around her spark for life back was catchy and when I was given the option of employing her I didn't hesitate, she's a brilliant CSI. Plus after the last year of battling through what we had gone through on my own, no one but Jim to talk too I want her to be close, I wanted to be able to make sure she was doing ok. Plus I wanted this lab to get up to number 2 form number 3, and if not number 1 lab and that can only be done with the best working here, the team may have been put off by me bringing her in but over time they all grew to love her and she became part of the family the grave shift is pretty quickly."

"Did either of you inform anyone about Melissa?" Booth asks.

"We only told my mother, when Sara was pregnant. I also told Jim after talking to Sara as Jim is a close friend which when Melissa got taken helped as he knew what was going on so was able to keep an eye on things. I'm not sure if Sara told anyone but apart from those involved in the case and who I told, Logan and the place we had the test done there is no one else I can think of that knew about it."

"The only one I told was Temperance as we've known each other since we were teenagers. Other than telling Logan that it wasn't his and the clinic I used, there was no one close to us. Oh there was work but I never told them who the father was. They knew I was seeing someone while pregnant but they had no idea who it was and they also were interviewed and informed of Melissa's kidnapping as back then they wondered if someone from work did it. I don't know how many times I told them that there is no way Logan would take her for anyone else that he took her because he refused to believe that Gil was the father of her. He always wanted me to get pregnant and I take it he was wanted that so I couldn't leave him ever. He never made contact with me after she was taken and no one knew where he was." She says trying hard to keep her voice in check and also herself under control.

"Look Booth everything you need is in her file."

"I know that Sara but sometimes with time some things come up that you didn't think about or didn't remember at the time. We need to do this. Look let's call this a break go get some rest, freshen up do whatever you need to do. And when I need you again I will come and get you both."

"Sounds fine with us, what do you say honey?" Sara just nods her head in agreement to Gil. Gil doesn't get a chance to move before Sara is leaning into his chest. He sits there with his arms wrapped around her. The other two leave and Caroline stays.

"How are you two really doing?" she asks them both.

"We're getting there, but to be honest we never thought this day would come."

"Whys that Gil?"

"The change of finding a body after this length of time is so low. The fact she has been a live all this time is even harder to take. It will be interesting to know how long she has been living in Las Vages with us both being here. There is just so many under questions I have that will never have answers or there may be part answers for them." The two don't talk but they hear the faint crying of Sara who has her face buried into Gil's chest trying to find some comfort from him.

"Has she been like this since you both found out?"

"She got worse when Booth confirmed it was Melissa."

"Do you want me to cover up the fact you are Melissa's father Gil this time or are you both happy to have it in the media. Because I can say one thing about this case it will get to the press as it was in the press at the very beginning and having closer a ending of some sort they will want to show it to the world."  
>"I'm fine with it; Sara and I are married now. We're not trying to hide a relationship like last time around."<p>

A few minutes later they left the interview and head to the break room. Eckle still standing in the viewing room adjusting to the information he heard.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay in updating been busy with real life and total forgot about this story will try and get them out more often for you all if there is something you would like to see added let me know **___

Brennan is going over the x-rays that she has taken and studies the bones as well. She has sent off DNA to be run through the system to see if this adult has been under investigation before.

Brennan finds a number of alarming things that show signs of long term physical abuse.

"Bones what you got for me?" Booth asks when Bones enters the lay out room where they have all the other evidence from the case placed.

"Well I find that our female adult victim has been suffering from long term physical abuse. The interesting part is how all the evidence of abuse can be hidden by clothes, there is no sign of physical abuse to any part of her body that might be seen, like the skull, tibia, fibula, Ulna, radius..."

"Ok I get it. That means he knows what he is doing. She properly worked a job like waitressing or something similar that required her to show some leg and she wore short sleeve tops.

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan I got a hit back on those tests you asked me to run." Mandy says as she walks into the lay out room

"What are the results Mandy."

"You're not going to like them, but it looks like the day shift team have had dealings with her before. The name we got is Lisa Lynn, I ran it through our data base to see if the name came back off missing person or has a work card for Vegas but nothing so far."

"So what is the case that day shift have that involved her?"

"I'm not too sure I don't work for the day shift team. But we can get the information pulled for you."

"That would be good get Jim Brass to do it for you Mandy, also Mandy do you think you can run her through the system to see if there are any matches for a sibling, parents? Something that might help us find out who she really is. I doubt that name she provided is her real name." asks Booth

"Sure can, though not sure how long it will take."

"That is ok Mandy do what you can and bring me the results when you get them." Mandy then leaves and heads back to her office.

Twenty minutes later Brass enters with the box on the case that Mandy had him pull for Booth.

"Booth the case you asked for, can I ask why you're pulling a day's case?"

"The female vic, when Mandy ran the DNA for us it hit off on a day shift case. I want to see what the case was about and how far they got with it." He says as he starts to open the box. "Hang on this is still an open investigation…" Booth says as he starts to read through the paperwork in the box pulling out stuff.

"Fuck." Booth says

"What Booth?"

"I think I found the trigger for the killings Bones."

"What is that Booth?"

"The day shift team where investigating them. It wouldn't have been long before either Gil or Sara saw him and told us, he knew time was running out. But why didn't he run?"

"I would say the broken pelvis on the older female might have been what kept them from running."

"Broken pelvis?"

"Yes her pelvis was broken, it has been plated together."

"Thank you Bones but that still doesn't explain why he didn't run with the child. That has been his focus this whole time the child. Brass can you take me to the hospital I want to find out what she was like when they had her in there and if there was a child with her. I need to find out why he didn't run." Booth says. Brass, Bones and himself leave and head to the hospital.

In one of the layout rooms Sara and Grissom are going over a cold case when Sara starts thinking about things unrelated to the case that is in front of her.

"Honey?" Grissom asks his wife, she turns and looks at him.

"Why are we being put through this now, why now of all things to have to go through." She says as she sits there thinking.

"Once she went missing honey there was a chance of this happening, a chance her body would turn up."

"Yea but come on Gil how many turn up thirteen years later as a homicide case in your own town." He sits there knowing she is right.

"We should go eat." HE says as he starts to get off the chair.'

"I'm not hungry." She replies back to him with.

"I'll get a fruit smoothie you need something honey it's not good for you to miss out on eating." HE says as he moves off.

-Flash back-

"Gil I can't keep doing this I can't have you smoothing me like you are all the time."

"Sara I'm not I'm worried about you, your losing weight you're not eating properly or talking."

"I'm fine Gill."

"Is fine working doubles and triple shifts is it." He says to her his voice so full of worry.

"Gil just go leave and don't come back I can't handle you on top of everything else just go please."

"Sara don't do this to us."

"Gil it's just too much I can't handle this anymore it's too much. Too much of a reminder of what we've lost, what we should be now and aren't." She says as she breaks down into tears, he moves over to hold her and she moves away from him.

"I'm going to go for a walk and be back in an hour I hope your gone by then." She says as tears fall down her face and she leaves her apartment.

Its stands there shocked, but not totally surprised their personal relationship had gone downhill after a few months after Melissa's kidnapping. It gets his suitcase and puts his clothes in it and just takes what fits in leaving a few shirts behind, sweatpants and some other items.

He returns home several days early. The first day it sits around his place pictures of Sara placed around he can't stand looking at them so he picks them up and puts them away. On the second day he rings Jim who comes over with some alcohol and they just sit there talk about everything else in life and drink.

For Sarah when returned and found he had gone with a simple note being left for her form him. She cries to be honest she never wanted him to leave to end things but she was struggling she always had after that fateful day. She spends the next few days letting the tears fall before diving head first back into work the one place she could forget for a period of time.

-Back to present-

"Sara here you go, got you your favourite." He says as he passes it over, she takes a small sip of it and a small smile breaks out.

"You made it."

"Sure did, I total doubt there is a shop that would make this for you." He says to her pleased he was able to get her to smile.

Over the next few hours not much happens between Sara and Gil they just sit here trying to find anything to help the cold cases.

"Ecklie I need to talk to the day shift CSI's who are dealing with this case." Booth asks him as the two talks in his office.

"And why is that Agent Booth?'

"It's Special Agent Booth, and the reason is because the two DP's I'm involved in your day shift team were also dealing with them and I need to talk to them to find out what they noticed and didn't."

"Have you been to the hospital?"

"Yes they reported it as they were concerned about it as she wasn't the only one with similar breaks and fractures to come in. Two people had died from their injuries Lisa had managered to survive." Booth says as the two talk some more about the two cases and how they intercept each other.

Before long Booth is speaking to the two who were investigating the case. He finds out that the two CSI were about to head to her house the following day to talk to her after she hadn't returned any calls for several days but the address they had was different to the address where she was found. They tell him she wasn't very talkative just more concerned about a child. She said it wasn't hers but one she looked after. Said she was concerned who would look after her now she was here in hospital. They struggled to get information on everything about the case the only information that came easy was that from the doctor and then as they went through their record they found she had been in several times with a child that is when the case had started to get more interesting and they thought they might be able to solve it.

After more questions, more information and alike Booth walked out knowing the trigger to it all now.

"Bones can you recheck on Melissa's body please and check for anything that might cause her to not be able to be moved, also check and find out who was killed first, the female DP who has used several different names or Melissa.


	8. Final chapter

Gil and Sara are back at their condo, both curled up on the bed in each other's arms, neither one of them talking.

"How long you back for?" Sara finally asks him after some time.

"I have no idea, but if they ask me to leave before this is sorted out then I will be refusing."

"You can't do that Gil."

"I'm only an outside consulted that they bring in Sara they can't fire me all they can do is stop using me and the next best forensic entomologist is in their lab in DC and I know for a fact Hodgin's wont travel like I have been doing. So I doubt I would end up out of work but then I have been thinking since I was back maybe it's time I stayed home and got a job that allowed us more time together."

"Gil you love what you are doing."

"Yes but I should have only been an hour or so away from you, you should have been able to contact me and tell me and not wait hours for me to get back not knowing where the hell I was being sent."

"But you love it don't you?" She asks as she looks at him.

"Yes I do love doing what I do but I love you more. And I know for a fact Nicky has been doing very well with bug time lining and going off to courses, I thought maybe I could help him improve even more and go see the university and see if they want to run some courses for forensic entomology."

"And then your mother is going to be expecting another grandchild from us. She has thrown some hints around before this happened."

"Well she can hint as much as she wants to, and anyway we both agreed some time ago that we were happy without adding to our family. And I'm happy with that choice. Since we made it together." He says as he holds her tight.

"I hope they find out how she was killed."

"Me too but I would prefer if they caught your bloody ex though so he can be put into jail." Gil says to her. "Let's get some sleep honey it's been an emotional day for us." He says as he reaches over and turns the bed side light off cloaking the room into darkness they both lay together for some time before sleep claims them both, their sleep filled of dreams of their precious baby before she was taken. The joy and happiness they both experienced when she was born even though they were concerned due to her arriving early.

The next two days go by in a blur for Gil and Sarah, Booth and Brennan work hard at trying to piece together all the information they can but at the same time trying to not let on to anyone outside of the LVPB what they were doing. They didn't want Logan Blackwood to get wind that they were onto him, they wanted him this time and Booth was going to make sure they got him into custody somehow.

Gil and Sara had many flash backs to their relationship when she was pregnant with Melissa. And after their talk in bed the other night neither had brought up the topic of having another child, though for Sara the case was reminding her how she felt when pregnant the joy and happiness that they both shared at times, even though she was scared for her life and her child's life

"Hi are you Mr Logan Blackwood?" Lawyer Mark Bomber askes into the phone following the directions the LVPD has given him.

"And who are you?

"Mr Mark Bomber of Bomber and Sons, Law Firm, I'm in our Las Vegas branch at present."

"You have more than one office?"

"Yes Sir we do between my Grandfather, father and four brothers and one brother in-law we have a number of offices dotted over the United States. We each all run our own office, right now I'm in my youngest, younger brother's office."

"Sounds confusing anyway what is it that you need to inform Mr Blackwood about?"

"It is a family matter and per my clients strict orders I am only allowed to inform Mr Blackwood himself of the matter and can pass any information over to anyone else."

"So I take it you are ringing regarding my just passed away Grand Aunty Maureen Gallant then?"

"Yes I am Mr Blackwood."

"Did who did the old hag leave all her millions to then?"

"Well you see Mr Blackwood I need to meet with you in person and tell you in person what is in her will and then get you to sign the required paperwork that goes with it all. I could tell you over the phone but I will need details and signatures form you to be able to process everything, is there any place we can meet, say my office in about two hours maybe?" He asks.

"Where is your office?" and Mark rattles it off to Logan.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes and no funny business Mr Bomber this better be worth it."

"Oh it is Mr Blackwood you will be very surprised at what I will be telling you." He says before they say their goodbyes.

"Damn that is not giving us much time to put anything into place." Booth says under his breath. Before long they have a few under covers in place hoping like hell that Logan doesn't recognise any of them.

Twenty minutes later he turns up and Mr Bomber goes through the will with Logan, who is surprised to find his aunty left eight million dollars in bonds, land, and business assets to him along with her own home and a mixture of other items. He signs the paper work and provides his bank details to them. Though what he doesn't realise is that everything was being recorded.

As Mr Black wood goes to leave the room some men in black suits enter the office and before he knows it he is quickly manhandled and cuffed.

"Mr Blackwood you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Melissa Lilly Sidle-Grissom and the murder of Jane Elizabeth Manroe."

"I did no such thing."

"You have the right to remain silent and anything you do say can be used as evidence do you understand your rights." The two FBI agents say as they escort Mr Blackwood away.

**Back at LVPD**

"That girl was mine never that Grissom's guys child, she was mine he had no right to prevent me from having her." He yells while he sits in the interview with Jim and Booth.

"So is that why you killed her you found out she had a hearing problem one that his mother has one that you know for a fact doesn't run in your family." Booth says to him.

"She could hear fine."

"No she couldn't we've done extensive tests on her bones she was totally deaf in one ear the other would have had about half the hearing of a normal person. Was she reminding oyu too much of Sara the one that got herself away from you before you killed her? Don't worry Mr Blackwood we are tracking down all your known girlfriends and finding out what has happened to them, but don't worry no matter how good a lawyer you get they not getting you off these charges. Kidnapping evading police, verbal abuse, murder on two counts, batter with intend to do body harm, holding a police officer against their will. Don't worry the evidence is stacking up against you Mr Blackwood. "Office taken to the cells" and make sure he has no contact with anyone post two guards outside his cell and then two within the doors of the cell block and at each door there on please. I do not want him having any change of getting out of here. And make sure he has no visitors par his lawyer who he will see only in this room under guard.

"I see you finally caught him." Sara says as she Booth and Jim come out of the interview room.

Yes we did we had to play a few tricks on him to get it done but we managed to flush him out. Gil we will need those photos you took of Sara's injuries too by the way."

"Jim has them along with our reports on it." Gil says as he keeps his arm wrapped around Sara and Logan is moved out and they see him through the glass walls , he tries to turn to see them but the officers refuse to allow him to stop and turn they keep pushing him forwards the direction they are going. No one in the LVPD has time for people who kidnap and murder children and more so when it is the child of another officer.

"I know we still have his trail to go at some stage in the near future but at least now you both have some closer for yourselves, and I know it will never bring her back but at least you can say a proper goodbye to get and lay her to rest." Booth says as he then passes them both an envelope. "Open that when you get home." He says as he turns and leaves.

**Two hours later.**

"Ok they are happy to have the service at the church for us and she will be buried afterwards." Gil says to Sara as she sits on the couch with her daughters stuff toy and blanket. "Sara honey thanks for letting me do this at the church."

"It's ok Gil she needs to be sent of right even if I'm not catholic."

"Do you want to open this now?" he says as he holds up what Booth gave them and she nods her head.

As they open a letter comes out first.

_Dear Gil and Sara_

_These are copies I had taken of the originals for you, I can't imagine how it has been for you guys thirteen years of not knowing her and she being alive it makes me realise that even though I only get weekends if I am lucky with Parker it is a lot more than what you too got I am going to make more effect with the baby me and Bones are going to be having to be a much better father than I was to Parker or have been, I'm going to be a full time dad not a once a month dad or whenever his mother allows me to be his dad._

_I know these photos won't make up for what you missed out on but at least you can see what a beautiful young person she was, also are copies of her school reports once I informed her teachers what was going on they made copies and asked me to pass them on to her parents they are inside the other envelope that is within this one I didn't open them so have no idea what is in there._

_At least we can now close this case off and bring you both a result not one we would like but unlike most out there at least you get closure, a chance to put her to rest and be one with god again. I know you don't believe in god like Gil and I do Sara but I will pray that God takes her and shows her a great life from now on it, and that she is now watching over you two. Smiling, happy, laughing and enjoying herself._

_Seeley Booth _

Gil reads the letter to Sara who has tears falling down her checks, they both look at the copies of the photos that Booth had done for them, you could tell at times people had been cut out but for them both it helped them see what she had turned out to be. When they opened the next envelope they found a stack of reports and class photos sports photos and remarks from her teachers, she was a well-liked student at school even if she preferred to be a loner, always top of the class, Gil and Sara couldn't have been prouder of their little girl.

They spend the next few hours sitting there rereading and looking at the pictures, when Gil's mother turned up she also looked over everything. Unknown to them all there was another miracle on the way and Melissa was watching from above the family she never knew but could tell that they loved her.

Ok all let me know if you would like me to keep on going with this or not I know it has taken some time for me to finish it but I wanted to end this well and right though I didn't get to go it to depth like I would have liked but I felt it was move important I got it finished and rounded off than left hanging there.


End file.
